vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Unknown.System/Songs featuring Notice
The "Songs featuring" page is bugging me. There are a few points I want to say (...Because I don't know how to make a forum topic /headdesk) *Image / song icon: "If the original broadcast doesn't feature the Vocaloid, please choose the image from the most viewed fanmade PV" **My comment: Well, then... I feel sorry for whoever made the Songs featuring VY1 / VY2 page that person would be me. Because they're more or less faceless. I don't think it's fair either. For example, Hello/How Are You, I can't imagine Miku being in the picture. (Well, to be honest I've never heard of the original, I've only heard Ritsuka's cover) *Duet section: "6 I mentioned is roughly the maximum amount of duet songs to be featured per duet partner. So we'd have to choose the 6 most '''popular' duet songs for each duet partner, no matter the video views." **My comment: So, I see in the duet section. Some duet songs, Kagamines aside; Miku and Rin has a lot, Kaito and Meiko has a lot but no one cares about folk in the YouTube fandom. I notice Len and Gumi only have 1 (because only Nem makes duet out of those two). It's not balanced. This leads to another problem; about the duet partners. ***"''So, let's see... In the duet page, since there'll be a section for each Vocaloid, so: Miku with Leon, Miku with Lola, Miku with Miriam, Miku with Meiko, Miku with Kaito, Miku with Ann, Miku with Rin/Len, Miku with Prima, Miku with Gakupo, Miku with Luka, Miku with Gumi, Miku with Sonika, Miku with Miki, Miku with Yuki, Miku with Kiyoteru, Miku with BIG-AL, Miku with Tonio, Miku with Lily, Miku with VY1, Miku with Gachapoid, Miku with Iroha, Miku with Piko, Miku with VY1, Miku with Mew, Miku with SeeU, Miku with Rion, Miku with Oliver, Miku with CUL, Miku with Yukari, Miku with Bruno, Miku with Clara, and Miku with IA." ***"To be fair" it should be like that. But it's simply impossible, no? :-/ I think there should be a limited types of duet. And don't get me started with the trios. (The popular ones are Miku, Rin, Len, + Kaito, Len, Gakupo) **Maximum songs 20-30 ***My comment: Simply impossible, to be honest. So far, there are two routes. ****Undo any edits from contributors no matter how awesome that song is, even if it reached 800,000 views because the page is simply too full. ****Don't do as the rule say and let editors edit as much songs as they want. And, trust me, if there's no "maximum rule" I would spend my entire wiki time to the Kagamines page :-/ which means the Kagamines' page would have more songs. In other words it won't be fair to other Vocaloid's pages. **Minimum views to be in the pages:"Well, the 100.000 views rule is kinda... off with the very popular Vocaloids. It really is relative to the average total views of the Vocaloid's original songs. So for Miku/Rin/Len for example... it can even be 500.000+." ***My comment: The average. Well! This rule is officially broken because I've seen some songs added which has less than it's average ^-^ Now, I'm confused on what to do with the song pages. If it's deleted, then, to be honest, I don't really mind. (It's not like I made the template anyway.) If it's not deleted then it's harder to moderate it. :-/ Alright, I've made up my mind. I'm going to be strict now. *If the icon is NOT 100x100px I will UNDO the page. *If the song (Cryptonloids only) have less than 20,000 views in Nico Nico Douga, I will UNDO the page. *If the song is a duet in a "songs featuring page", I will UNDO the page. *For duet songs: If it has more than 6 songs; I will UNDO the page. (An exception for the Kagamines' duet page; in their case it counts as songs featuring 1) *For songs featuring (1 vocaloid): If it has more than 40 songs (each category) I will UNDO the page. *(Probably more to be added) Category:Blog posts